


Sans Sans Sans

by EllenofX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Q&A, Sans sees you, response fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenofX/pseuds/EllenofX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>* hey, you there . . .<br/>* yeah, you.<br/>* who do'ya think i was talking to, the wall?<br/>* i'll have you know i only have deep philosophical conversations with doors, thank you.<br/>* anyways . . .<br/>* if you like real short little dabbles, you might like this.<br/>* just remember, i'll be watching ya, kid.<br/>[next update will be 5/21/2016, bud. delayed because... well, sorry. i'm just not feelin' it right now.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chara

**Author's Note:**

> * Howdy!  
> * I'm Ellen. Ellen the author!  
> * Hmm~  
> * You're new this FanFic, aren'tcha?  
> * Golly, you must be so confused!  
> * Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!  
> * I guess little old me will have to do.  
> * Ready? Here we go!  
> * See those stats?  
> * That's you! The very culmination of your being!  
> * The stats start off small, but can grow large if you leave enough comments and kudos.  
> * What are comments used for?  
> * Why, furthering this fic, of course!  
> * Want to read more of this, don't you?  
> * Don't worry, I'll write some for you!  
> * Right now, if you leave comments or kudos here...  
> * I'll write...  
> * "about you."  
> * Are you ready?  
> * Leave as many as you can!  
> 

* woah.

* really, kid?

* . . .

* if you are a kid, that is.

* but . . .

* you seriously named the fallen human BOOPYDOOP?

* . . .

* better then your own name, i guess, but...

* not even just BOOP or BOOPY, but BOOPYDOOP.

* heh. 

* it's great. 

* no, no, really. i like it. 

* chara'll be so pissed.

* my only objection is that you've got me using caps, kiddo.


	2. Bud

* so, BOOPYDOOP, what do like to do for fun?

* you know, other then troll incredibly powerful malicious souls bent on destroying the entire timeline . . .

* don't bother answering, by the way, i already know.

* just, uh, trying to make some idol chitchat, you know?

* god, that really is a pain to say, kid . . .

* who the hell uses all caps these days?

* maybe i'll just take to calling you "bd" . . .

* hey, bud, would you prefer me to call ya "bo"?

* heh. gettit?

* 'cuase your smell like -

* yeah, yeah, i'm terrible. trust me, bud, i already know...

* oh.

* that could work . . .

* how about it, bud?


	3. Sleep Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration this time:
> 
> Sans&Papyrus-Bros4Ever on Chapter 2  
> *snoring* ... OH! Huh, what? Sorry, what were you saying? I must have dozed off... Uh. N-No, you're not boring! I was... Yeah I'll be quiet now.
> 
> C Square (Emiko842) on Chapter 2  
> I can't believe sans is saying we smell of B.O.

****

* . . .

* and i can't believe you just fell asleep on me, bud.

* i mean, you've gotta have you niche and all . . .

* but, uh...

* get out of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sans is watching you.  
> *Smells like ketchup.  
> *Sans is selling tickets made of toilet paper for his own event.
> 
> *FIGHT  
> -leave fic
> 
> *ACT  
> \- Check  
> \--Basically, this fanfiction is run a little bit like a Q&A blog. If you comment, bookmark, or leave kudos I'll probably use what you said or something related to your profile as inspiration for the next chapter.  
> -Leave a Comment  
> \--When you leave a comment, Sans may or may not respond to you directly. However, leaving a comment is the most likely to gain my attention enough that I look through your profile and see if there's something I can use.
> 
> *USE  
> -Buttspie  
> \--Haha! Butts! In a pie!
> 
> *MERCY  
> -Kudos  
> \--Seriously, this is a mercy, man.


End file.
